


What Happens In Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Stays In Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [125]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies To Boyfrienemies, FWB but they caught feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nemeses With Benefits, POV Second Person, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You have an Agreement with your nemesis. Every so often, instead of your usual fights, you put your fedora aside while he puts his hands on you in a different way.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	What Happens In Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Stays In Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. You're here, right on time, ready for whatever scheme he has for today. Your superiors couldn't provide details, but you get the feeling you already know what's coming.

The door's unlocked for you, which only confirms it. Pushing it open, you pause, glancing around. Where did he put the trap today? The interior's quiet, without any sign of his presence, or an inator carefully placed to draw your eye, but the lights are on so you know he's here. You step forward, footsteps echoing in the empty room, until you hear a _click_.

Pressure plate.

_Trap_.

It springs before you have time to think, let alone jump out of the way. Cold metal arms clamp around all five of your limbs, lifting you into the air, and you struggle against it to no avail. You're trapped. Completely immobilised, completely at his mercy.

Sometimes you find yourself wishing you weren't so damn _used_ to this. But today...

The clack of his shoes against the floor echoes around you, and you're not surprised. You knew he'd show himself. He can never resist gloating when you're _trapped_ , and not just gloating but _monologuing_ and-

His hand covers your eyes. "Perry the Platypus," he murmurs, his lean body a solid presence behind you, "what an _unexpected_ surprise." A chuckle, one that could almost be evil if you didn't know him so well. "And by that I mean _completely expected_." There's a purr in his voice that has you shivering with anticipation. You've _missed_ this. "May I?" Touching your hat, he pauses, in case you want him to stop.

You _should_. That's your _fedora_ , the symbol of your _mission_. But you don't, so he pulls it off, and your agent persona falls with it. Not for the first time. Hatless, you're not _Agent P_ , just _Perry the Platypus_ , and right now you want nothing more.

Taking his hand from your eyes, he replaces it a second later with a soft strip of cloth that he ties firmly around your head. He came _prepared_.

You exhale, your senses already adjusting. It's different like this, hearing his soft breathing behind you, feeling his fingers flattening the fur around your blindfold, inhaling the faint scent of his cologne. He can be so _gentle_ with you, sometimes. When he's not fighting you. And this, _this_ isn't a _fight_ , not _really_. You're not struggling against the restraints because you want to _escape_ , you're doing it to prove you're _trapped_. Part of the Agreement.

"That's better, isn't it?" His hands leave the blindfold at last and slide down your back, thumbs pressing in either side of your spine, digging into the tense muscle until all you can do is arch into him, small squeaks escaping your throat. "You like that, Perry the Platypus?" His voice is still so quiet, almost intimate, low enough to make your stomach flip. "Yeah, you do."

Wrapping your paws around the restraints, you use what little leverage you have to press back into his strong hands, hoping that's answer enough. You _do_ like it. More than you could ever say, even if you had the words to do it with.

He hums in acknowledgement, pressing his lips to the top of your head. A kiss. That's what he's doing to you, isn't it? Before you'd made your Agreement, you hadn't realised he could be this openly affectionate, not with _you_. Not with his sworn enemy. But how long has it been since you were _just_ his nemesis and nothing more?

Things were simpler back then, the boundaries stricter, but you don't miss it. How can you, when you've had the chance to see him at his best? When he knows you better than anyone else?

Barely a moment later, he runs his fingers back through your fur, and you shiver again. When did he learn all your weak points? Your shoulders, your chest, your _throat_ , even. The question keeps you up at night, sometimes. Other times, you can only ask yourself why he never takes advantage of them when you're _thwarting_ him. Because he could, easily, and you'd be powerless to stop him.

Maybe, a quiet thought in the back of your mind suggests, that's _why_ he doesn't.

His arm comes up around you without warning, holding you tight against his solid chest, and you tense up on instinct. Another _trap_. It's always traps with him.

"I've got you, Perry the Platypus," he murmurs, softer, "I'll take _good_ care of you."

If he were any other evil scientist you'd expect a trick, but because it's _him_ you listen, letting your head fall back on his shoulder. Trusting him. You shouldn't, but you do. He's never _lied_ to you, not about anything that _mattered_ , he's not the sort to start now.

Slowly, but surely, his other hand traces a path over your hip to your unprotected belly, brushing through your fur as he goes. "You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you? I can tell. You're so _tense_ , for one thing. Wasn't this supposed to be your _day off_? You _do_ get those, right?"

Of course not. That's why you Agreed, because your superiors clearly think everything he does is somehow Evil. And _you're_ the one who has to investigate. Even when he's _not_ up to something, you're sent over here to _make sure_. That's why you're here, listening to him humming to himself while he brushes his fingers through your fur, a quiet melody you feel you _should_ know, and you're so focused on trying to figure out what it is that the brush of his fingers on your cloaca makes you flinch.

Pressing against him for lack of anywhere else to go, you chirr at him in protest, your paws tightening into fists. Only your restraints stop you from having hit him on reflex. Doesn't matter that you've done this before or that you _trust_ him, your _instincts_ don't make the distinction.

"Do you need to stop?" His voice is lower still, full of concern, and he pulls his hands away. "If you just want to watch your _stories_ today, I don't _mind_ -"

You shake your head firmly to cut him off, forcing your muscles to relax. Why would you _stop_? He's not going to hurt you, not _here_ , not _now_ , you just need to convince your body of that. All you need is time. If he goes slow enough, you can handle it.

Pressing his face into the side of your neck, he hums again. "You're all good then?" When you nod, he licks his fingertips and returns them to your cloaca, rubbing in slow circles.

The last of your tension melts away and you groan openly, loud enough he's sure to hear you, your cock sliding out to rest between his knuckles. Exactly where you want to be. No rules, no responsibilities, just your Agreement.

"Look at you, huh? So _handsome_." With his other hand, he nudges your chin up to press a gentle kiss to your sensitive bill, and you shudder at the feeling of it. Another weak point.

A year ago this would have been out of the question. Abandoning your mission, leaving your nemesis unthwarted, giving him this much _power_ over you...

But you trust him. Wholeheartedly. What he's doing today, it's not _Evil_. Sure, he _says_ it is, claims it's to convince you to stop thwarting him entirely, but you're sure that's just a rationalisation. There's no way you'd join the side of Evil just for a _day off_ once in a while, after all.

Still, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the break while it lasts. Even if it has to come from the man behind you, your nemesis, _Heinz_. You should be horrified that it's come to this, but you're not. And you're not entirely sure why.

His thumb slides between the heads of your cock, pulling a groan from you, and you decide it doesn't _matter_ why. He's proven himself more than trustworthy.

That, and you have a weakness for the things he's doing with his hands. You're gasping, lightheaded, _powerless_ against the way he can make you squirm with a single touch. He's pulling new sounds from your throat, noises you hadn't known you could make until the first time he put his hands on you like this.

Your mind quiets, blissfully, as you lose yourself in the moment. All you know is his voice in your ear, his hands in your fur, his warmth against your back.

Then, nothing.

His arms fall away and he steps back and all the tension he'd held at bay comes flooding back in. A whine escapes your throat as you struggle, desperate for him to continue. Where did he go? The blindfold covers your eyes, your heartbeat fills your ears, all you can feel with your bill is the echo of his presence...

Running his finger slowly down your chest, he stops just short of your aching cloaca. The angle's different now. He must be in front of you, somehow _silent_. Reversing direction, his fingertip drags against your fur and along your neck, up to your chin.

You swallow, lifting your bill at his touch, baring your throat for him. Every time you wonder how far your _trust_ goes...

His lips press to the underside of your bill. "You're so _handsome_ ," he murmurs, lingering in place, his breath stirring through your fur. "Is that a _secret agent_ thing? Or just a _you_ thing? Either way, you're looking _really_ good right now."

You shiver, the fur on your back rippling with it, biting back a whimper. This isn't the usual script. Normally he'd be _done_ by now, with you curled up on the couch next to him to recover, your stories running in the background so you can both ignore the metaphorical elephant in the room. You've never really discussed it since the Agreement, and why would you? It _works_ , doesn't it?

And yet, wherever he's going with this, you can't help but follow. As always.

He presses his lips to your bill again but it's _different_ this time, leisurely, his tongue requesting entrance into your mouth like the kisses in one of your _stories_. What else can you do but _let_ him? The taste of him fills every sense you have left until you don't know which way is up, dizzying and intoxicating.

Clinging to him, as much as you can with your limbs still bound, you lose yourself in the heat of his mouth. Somehow you'd forgotten just how warm he is. The usual punches and kicks and tail slaps while you thwart him are always too brief for you to feel the difference in his body temperature, and your fur provides insulation from his grasping hands, but it's impossible not to notice when his lips linger on your bill like this.

His fingers drag through your fur and you can't help but groan into him. You'd known he could be forceful, but not like _this_. It's nothing like when he fights you, _that's_ a battle of equals, but this... _This_ is something else entirely.

Dampness spreads across the blindfold. Are you... crying? Is that what he's brought you to?

Overwhelmed, you wrench yourself back with a sob, trying to remember how to breathe. Air, air is important, burning all the way to your lungs, a pain that reminds you you're alive.

"Too much?" he says, in that tone that's always meant he thinks you'll _leave_ , and you growl in frustration. It's not his fault you can't handle it. Sure, you would have liked some _warning_ , but you've never expected that from him. "It's not like I haven't _kissed_ you before, but... okay, not like _that_." He exhales, distant enough that you can't feel his breath on your bill. "How _are_ you doing, then? Because you're not sounding so great, let me tell you."

The question catches you off guard and you frown. How _are_ you doing? You're _trapped_ , for one. Completely at his mercy, shaking in your restraints from everything he's doing to you, cock aching, and you want him to _keep going_. More than anything, you want _him_. Your nemesis, your best friend, the man you trust with your everything.

"You're _sure_ , Perry the Platypus?" His hand curls around your side, over old scars you might be able to show him one day. "I don't want to _hurt_ you- I mean I _do_ but only when _you're_ trying to hurt _me_." That much, at least, is obvious.

How do you make him understand? Even if you _could_ talk, you wouldn't have the words to explain it all. All you can do is chirr at him.

He exhales again, fingers tracing through your fur. "You're all good?" he confirms, like that _matters_ to him. Which doesn't surprise you in the least. Whatever your nemesisship with him is, you can't deny that he _cares_. "Because if you're _lying_ to me again, I'll be... I'll be _very upset_ , and it'll be _your_ fault. Got it?"

Only Heinz can make _that_ sound like a threat. You nod, thankful that all you _needed_ to do was chirr at him, because he understands you. Better than you understand yourself, sometimes.

Letting go of your waist, he shifts, and then there's a thump like his weight's just hit the floor. You've thrown him across the room enough to have _some_ idea what that sounds like, although you always throw him harder. Barely a moment later, he kisses the underside of your bill again, dragging his lips down. Is he-

If he is, he's taking his time, lingering over every spot that makes you gasp and moan, every scar you can't imagine letting anyone else touch. But this is your _nemesis_. Some of them are his fault, others... you've seen his skin, the marks covering it. He's not so different.

You've almost forgotten your cock by the time his breath dances along it, hot and wet. He hasn't even _touched_ it and you're trembling, a desperate whine welling up from deep inside your chest. Is this a human thing? _Mating_ like this, if you can call it mating. You hadn't even imagined putting your _paw_ on your cock before he'd suggested the Agreement, let alone anything else. But it _works_ , you can't deny that.

It takes all you have to hold still as his lips brush over your cock, pressing gentle kisses along the length, from the base to the fork. Then he takes you into his mouth and you fall apart.

You hadn't realised how fragile your composure is, either, without your fedora to cling to, that he can strip away any semblance of control from you until you're left shaking against him. And yet here you are, pleading wordlessly for more.

He takes it as encouragement, swirling his tongue around your length, slow and unhurried. A hand curls around your leg to hold you in place, fingers digging into your thigh, hard enough to leave bruises, and you can't bring yourself to care. You're used to bruises. The other hand runs against your fur and up the length of your spine, then down again to scratch at the base of your tail, firm enough that you can feel it in your toes.

You barely recognise your own voice as you cry out, high-pitched and desperate. You're lost in a whirlwind of sensations, stronger than anything you'd felt before, with _Heinz_ as the only solid anchor you have. Heinz, of all people. But it feels _right_. He's your rock, your nemesis, your own true north, you don't know where you'd be without him.

All you know, as the world comes back into focus a while later, your limbs loose and heavy, is that without him you wouldn't be _here_. The restraints are gone, replaced with his arm around you, cradling you into his side like you're something _precious_ as you listen to the quiet rhythms of his heart. He murmurs something you can't make out, kissing your bare head, and some last mental block you hadn't realised was still there crumbles.

Safe. In his arms, in his hands, you're _safe_.

How can you deny it any longer? He's stripped you of all your defences, every facade you hide behind, until it's just _you_ and your fears and hopes and _wants_ , and there's no _danger_ here. You're trembling against him from the thought alone. The trap's long gone but you're _still shaking_ , clinging to him with everything you have left, as weak as the day you hatched. _Safe_. Tucked into your nemesis's side, head bare, his scent filling your senses, you let the sounds of the tv and his voice wash over you, not words yet but you don't need them to be.

* * *

When you can think again, you're laid out on the couch next to him, your hat resting on the nearest armrest with the blindfold next to it, his fingers combing through the fur on your shoulder. Stretching with a low chirr, you roll over so he can reach your belly instead. It's easier than it should be.

You don't feel like this often enough. Agent P has too many responsibilities, too many _secrets_. Being him is tiring. But you're not Agent P, not right now, you don't have to carry his burdens.

Guilt tugs at you for abandoning your mission, and you reach for your fedora anyway, noticing the way he tenses. Hesitating, you glance back at him.

He's sitting casually, arm draped over the back of the couch, and he's staring at the screen like he didn't just have your cock in his mouth not that long ago. If it wasn't for the tenseness in his jaw, you'd think he was totally at ease.

There's something on his mind. That much is obvious, from how much effort he's using to hold his tongue.

Before you can convince yourself out of it, you throw your weight towards him, draping yourself over his leg. From here, you can see the bulge in his pants, which you have to assume is his own cock. You've known, for a while now, that he's never as unaffected as he pretends to be, but it's never seemed like the right time to talk about it, even if you knew how.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he rests his hand back on your shoulders, calm and easy. Like he's done it millions of times before. Like this moment isn't an exception, but how you always are. Like you're- His fingers dig deep into your muscles, finding the exact spots that ache the most, and you can't help but relax into him with a purr. "You're oddly _affectionate_ today," he says, like it's a _surprise_. How can it be surprising when he knows you inside and out?

And you know _him_ just as well. All his hopes, his fears, everything he doesn't dare say out loud. Like the way he's always glad to see you, _always_. He never says so, but his grin's always just that little bit wider whenever you're around, and that says more than words ever could.

The feeling's mutual. Even if you don't often show it, you're glad to be his nemesis.

Making your mind up, you climb over his leg, settling between his thighs with a chirr. You're more than just your agent persona, and _he's_ more than just your nemesis. If he can't see _that_ , he's more hopeless than you thought.

He stares at you, biting his lip, his hand tightening in your fur. No other reaction. A sign, obvious when you know what to look for, that he's not giving into the instinct to push you away, even if he has to stay silent to do it. Even if he has to hold himself back. Little signs of willing vulnerability, in the way his hand trembles and his eyes never leave you.

A year ago he would _never_ have let you this close, would have hidden behind the walls he put up and pretended he was untouchable, denied his feelings. You were the same way.

Looking at him now, it's hard to believe you once thought he was nothing more than one more evil scientist. He's so much _more_ than that. A loving father, a brilliant inventor, _your_ nemesis. The most resilient person you've ever known, always getting back up no matter what life throws at him.

You reach up, laying a paw over his heart, and he shivers.

"Perry the Platypus..."

His face, when you look, is unreadable, closed off, deep blue eyes watching to see what you'll do next. And yet, something in his expression encourages you to continue. Taking a deep breath, you rest your paws on his thighs again. When he doesn't protest, you nudge them apart, giving him every chance to stop you if he wants to.

He doesn't.

A sense of relief washes over you and you let out the breath you were holding, taking this as a sign. Time for _you_ to try something new. Sliding your paws up up along his trousers, you inch closer to the bulge, to his _cock_ , pressing down gently.

He lets out a sharp hiss, the only warning you get before the hand buried in your fur yanks you closer. _Finally_. It's about time he stopped holding back.

Tugging at the catch on his pants, you growl under your breath when it slips through your fumbling fingers. Why are you so _clumsy_ today? Nothing's _changed_ , you're still _you_ , and _he's_ still your nemesis.

Aren't you?

Your hat's still sitting an arms length away, and with it your responsibility, your job, your _cause_. And the more you go without it, the less you can pretend you're fine never being anything, any _one_ , else. It's not that you don't love your job, you _do_ , but you need a break from it sometimes. A _life_ outside it. Maybe that's why you jumped at Heinz's offer, made the Agreement.

At last, you get his pants undone and partway down his thighs. His freed cock springs up, thick and _human_ , and for a moment you hesitate. What are you doing? Letting him jerk you off is one thing, but _this_ goes against everything you _should_ be standing for-

"Perry the Platypus," he whispers again, more insistent this time, with a gentle tug at your fur. Since when could your name sound like _that_? Breathless, wanting, dragging your gaze up to his face. Those deep blue eyes of his are wide, staring at you like you're the only thing that matters. You're starting to realise that, for him, you probably _are_. "You don't _have_ to-"

You wrap your paws around his cock before you can think twice. After all, you've never been all that good at letting him down, you're not about to start _now_.

It's not until he arches up with a groan that you finally, belatedly, realise how different his human cock is from what you're used to. Impossibly smooth all the way from the base to the singular tip, it's large and heavy in your paws, achingly warm like the rest of him. He's always been so comfortable with _yours_ that you'd assumed there wouldn't be this much of a difference.

Precum drips from the head, coating your paws. Instinctively, you bring one up to your mouth and lick the fur clean, then the other, the taste of him as overwhelming as his kiss was earlier. Another line crossed. You're not sure you can bring yourself to care, not any more.

On impulse, you bend close and lap at his single tip, telling yourself he broke the script first.

He digs his fingers into the scruff of your neck and tugs you back, a strand of drool still connecting you to him. "I wasn't expecting you to _reciprocate_ , Perry the Platypus," he says in a rush, barely blinking. "I'm _used_ to doing it on my _own_ -"

Shaking his hand off, you lock eyes with him, so he's _watching_ when you take him into your mouth. The whole length fits neatly in your bill and you hesitate, not sure where to go from here. What did he do earlier? You know he used his _tongue_ , something like... this? From the sounds he's making, you think you've got it. _Good_. You want him to know he's _wanted_ , as a nemesis and as whatever else this Agreement could lead to, now that you've both crossed a line.

Deep down, you suspect you crossed it ages ago, when you first Agreed to this. Not-mating with your _nemesis_ , of all people. Letting him this close in the first place. _Trusting_ him. You focus on breathing through your nostrils, spit dripping from your bill, panting against his length while you slide your paws back up.

"You're _good_ at this, Perry the Platypus, I didn't realise-" He clutches at your fur again, breath hitching, shaking under your paws. "-you'd done this before, you always seemed too _closed off_ for-"

You shake your head. Before _him_ , before the Agreement, the thought to mate _at all_ hadn't crossed your mind, let alone like _this_. You'd had other things to worry about. Thwarting, your cover, _paperwork_... Pulling your paws back down to his base and the loose skin below it, you listen to the sound of his breathing, rough and ragged like you've been _fighting_ him. That's a thought you're not going to be forgetting in a hurry.

Tugging harder at your fur, he lets out a whine, a high, desperate, sound that's _nothing_ like your thwartings. Somehow, that hits you even harder. "Really?" he says, barely above a whisper. "You haven't? I could have _sworn_ -"

No, you haven't. It had never felt _important_ until the Agreement. You fight _Evil_ , that's enough. _Was_ enough. Now... you're not sure.

"Not even on the job?" He's frantic now, hips thrusting up into your mouth, and you redouble your efforts. "Come on, you're a _secret agent_ , you can't tell me you've never needed to _seduce_ someone. Like in the _movies_. I mean, you're _handsome_ enough for it."

Flattering, but still no. Seduction wasn't in your training. As for personal relationships _outside_ your job, you'd have to have the time for that first, and you barely get any to yourself as it is. The only reason you've found time to spend with _him_ is because of your Agreement and his insistence on giving you time off from thwarting, _since your Agency won't_ or so he'd said.

While you appreciate his enthusiasm, he's not going to sway you to the side of Evil like this. Or at all. He's your nemesis, your _friend_ , your unlikeliest ally, but that doesn't make him any less Evil, or _you_ any less Good. Not going to happen.

You drag your tongue to the tip of his cock to taste him again and he tenses, his hands flexing in your fur. "Perry the Platypus, I'm gonna-"

Taking his cock in both paws, you work at it the way he's always done with _yours_ , sitting back on your haunches to watch his face. You've never seen him like this before, used to being on the other side. Who can blame you for being _curious_? He's biting his lip, head thrown back, because of _you_ , and-

Cum spurts from his singular tip and onto your face, wet and sticky, as he arches up off the couch. Is this how it's supposed to go? You're usually not thinking straight at this part, brought senseless by his hands, so you can't be sure. He goes limp moments later, panting for breath, twitching under you. Boneless, the way you felt earlier. Then, at last, he opens one eye to looks at you, then freezes, a high-pitched whine escaping his throat.

"And I _just_ finished cleaning up after _you_ ," he mumbles with what you think is affection, pulling you to his heaving chest. "You really do make a _mess_ of my apartment, don't you, Perry the Platypus?"

Yes, yes you do. And it's usually his own damn fault.

Letting out a breath, he shifts under you, tucking his cock back in his pants and reaching for a nearby stack of rags you hadn't noticed until now. With the top one, he dabs at your bill. "Yeah, you're right, I _asked_ for this. Well, not this _specifically_ , I was _not_ expecting you to, you know, _reciprocate_ , you're my _nemesis_. I know I give you _handjobs_ sometimes but I thought that didn't _mean_ anything, just a _nemesis_ helping a nemesis out, but now you- The point is. Will _this_ -" He gestures at your face with the cloth. "-change anything?"

You don't know. You don't _want_ it to. You don't want to think about the way it already _has_. All you want, in the end, is some stability in your life.

But, you tell yourself, does it _matter_ what you do to him, what you've let him do to _you_ , as long as you can still do your job tomorrow? That's why you have the Agreement. Fighting him is what you _do_ , and you still have that, don't you?

"Because," he continues, like your paws aren't shaking, "I wouldn't mind if we, uh, if we made this _official_. There's this place not far from here, if you want to get _dinner_ tonight... I know it's _sudden_ but you seemed like you were _enjoying_ yourself just now so I thought, what the hey, maybe you'll want to try something _new_ , like _dating_ me-"

Not if it means you can't be his nemesis any more. That's all you want, to be his nemesis.

Over on the arm of the couch, your fedora waits, just out of easy reach. It would be so easy to reach over and grab it. Return to your job, your _nemesisship_ , all the responsibilities you've put aside-

He puts a finger to your chin before you so much as move, lifting your eyes to meet his. "It doesn't have to affect our _nemesisship_ , if _that's_ what you're worried about. I've planned something _really_ good for tomorrow, believe me, you'll love it. Or, uh, _hate_ it, since you always end up destroying- You love _destroying_ my inators, don't you? That's so much better, why didn't I say that the _first_ time- The point is, _I'm_ Evil, and _you_ are supposed to _stop_ me, and when you're _done_ thwarting me we could, you know, go out for dinner. Watch a movie. That sort of thing. How about it?"

Wiping your eyes, you nod your agreement, then surge forward to _kiss_ him the way you've wanted for longer than you care to admit. Longer even than you'd known, in hindsight. The thought of losing your nemesisship had blinded you to any other option, but now, with your nemesis offering _both_ , you can't help but accept.

A year ago, you would never have considered dating your nemesis. Even if you'd thought could trust your enemy, a lifetime of training is a lot to overcome, to let yourself be vulnerable in his arms. A lot can change in a year.

"Get _off_ me, Perry the Platypus," he protests, shoving at your shoulders. "I know where that _mouth_ of yours has been and I want _no part in it_."

You push him back against the chair, your expression finally back under control, raising an eyebrow like your heart isn't as light as it is. Humans and their hang-ups. He didn't mind where you put your mouth _earlier_ , what's so different about it now? Is it because you're kissing him? Can't be, _he_ kissed _you_ first.

Either way, you decide, letting yourself fall on top of him with a chirr, you're going to be spending a lot more time at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated from now on. With your new- With your _nemesis_. And your new, improved, Agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was simply titled Nemesis With Benefits until literally less than 24 hours ago. I started writing it in 2016.
> 
> If you wanna yell at me to get my wips done faster (bc seriously, _2016_ ), I'm pretty much always on the Perryshmirtz discord server, link in series description.


End file.
